Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Japanese
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Japanese translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: クッキー : cookiePlural: クッキー : perSecond: 毎秒 : menu: メニュー : stats: '' 統計 : ''statistics: 統計 : updates: アップデート : store: 保存 : general: 一般的な : prestige: 特権 : total: 合計 : producing: 生産 : sell: 売却 : upgrades unlocked: アップグレードが解放されました : unlocked: 解放 : achievements: 達成 : milk: ミルク : raspberryMilk: ラズベリーミルク : chocolateMilk: チョコレートミルク : plainMilk: プレーンミルク : prestigeNote: (Note : ヘブンリーチップ1枚あたり、生産量が2%増えます。多くのクッキーを貯めてリセットすることで、より多くのチップを獲得できます。) : milkNote: (Note : ミルクは達成度に応じて増えます。ミルクは時間とともに固有のアップグレードを開放します。) : shadowAchievement: 隠し達成項目 : shadowNote: (これらは不公平または達成が難しい妙技です。ミルクの対象になりません。) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: カーソル : pluralName: カーソル : actionName: クリック : description: 10秒おきに自動クリックしてくれます。 Grandma : singularName: おばあちゃん : pluralName: おばあちゃん : actionName: 焼く : description: もっと多くのクッキーを焼いてくれるおばあちゃんです。 Farm : singularName: 農場 : pluralName: 農場 : actionName: 収穫 : description: クッキーの樹を種から育てます。 Factory : singularName: 工場 : pluralName: 工場 : actionName: 大量生産 : description: 大量のクッキーを生産します。 Mine : singularName: 鉱山 : pluralName: 鉱山 : actionName: 採掘 : description: クッキー生地とチョコレートチップを採掘します。 Shipment : singularName: 輸送 : pluralName: 輸送 : actionName: 運ぶ : description: クッキー星から新鮮なクッキーを運んできます。 Alchemy lab : singularName: 錬金術研究所 : pluralName: 錬金術研究所 : actionName: 変換 : description: 金をクッキーに変換します。 Portal : singularName: ゲート : pluralName: ゲート : actionName: 取得 : description: クッキー界への扉を開きます。 Time machine : singularName: タイムマシン : pluralName: タイムマシン : actionName: 取り戻す : description: 食べられてしまう前のクッキーを過去から持ってきます。 Antimatter condenser : singularName: 反物質圧縮機 : pluralName: 反物質圧縮機 : actionName: 圧縮 : description: 宇宙に存在する反物質を圧縮してクッキーにします。 ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: あなたはクッキーを作る気分ですが、誰も食べてくれないでしょう。 : 5: あなたの最初の仕事は、ゴミ箱行きになり、近所のアライグマが漁りました。 : 50: あなたの家族がクッキーをちょっと試食してくれました。 : 100: あなたのクッキーが近所で好評です。 : 500: あなたのクッキーが話題になり始めました。 : 1000: あなたのクッキーが界隈の話題になっています。 : 3000: あなたのクッキーは町内でも有名になりました。 : 6000: あなたのクッキーは庭に全部の男の人をつれて来ます。 : 10000: あなたのクッキーのウェブサイトが立ち上がりました。 : 20000: あなたのクッキーの取所は高いです。 : 30000: あなたのクッキーは外国でも好評です : 40000: あなたのクッキーを求めて遠くから人が訪れます : 60000: 世界の王族も貴方のクッキーを愛しています。 : 80000: あなたのクッキーを称えた記念館が建てられました。 : 100000: 新たな国民の休日、クッキー記念日が作られました。 : 200000: 世界７不思議にあなたのクッキーの美味しさの秘密が追加されました。 : 300000: あなたのクッキーについてまるまる一章割かれた歴史書が書かれました。 : 450000: あなたのクッキーは治国のサーベイランズになったこがあります。 : 600000: 地球上のありとあらゆる生物があなたのクッキーを食べています。 : 1000000: 近くの星の宇宙人があなたのクッキーを食べたがっています。 : 5000000: 全宇宙の長老神たちがあなたのクッキーを味わうことに目覚めました。 : 10000000: あなたのクッキーを食べるために並行世界から来訪者がやってきました。 : 30000000: あなたのクッキーは有情になったことがあります。 : 100000000: 今ユニバースはモレクラーレベルまでビスケット生地になったことがあります。 : 300000000: あなたのクッキーは、宇宙の基本法則を書き換えています。 : 1000000000: ローカルニューズステーシオンはあなたのクッキーについて十分の記事をみせます。サクセス！（クッキーを勝ちます。） : 10000000000: いいかげん、遊ぶのをやめなさい。 10,000 Cookies News : cookies found to random in random! News : cookies found to make random random! News : cookies tested on random, found to have no ill effects. News: cookies unexpectedly popular among random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. News : new species of random discovered in distant country; "yup, tastes like cookies", says biologist." News : "random", reveals celebrity. News : doctors random News : cookies go well with roasted random, says controversial chef. News : "do your cookies contain random?", asks PSA warning against counterfeit cookies. News : scientist predicts imminent cookie-related "end of the world"; becomes joke among peers. ニューズ: 男が銀行をロブします、クッキーを買います。 (I'm not sure this is 100% correct, but the verbs are present indicative so it should at least be close... I think.) ニューズ: what makes cookies taste so right? "Probably all the ***** they put in them", says anonymous tipper. ニューズ: man found allergic to cookies; "what a weirdo", says family. ニューズ: foreign politician involved in cookie-smuggling scandal. ニューズ: 研究によると、今randomよりクーキーは人気です。 ニューズ: obesity epidemic strikes nation; experts blame random. ニューズ: cookie shortage strikes town, people forced to eat cupcakes; "just not the same", concedes mayor. ニューズ: "you gotta admit, all this cookie stuff is a bit ominous", says confused idiot. ニューズ: movie cancelled from lack of actors; "everybody's at home eating cookies", laments director. ニューズ: comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. ニューズ: new cookie-based religion sweeps the nation. ニューズ: fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. ニューズ: mysterious illegal cookies seized; "tastes terrible", says police. ニューズ: man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. ニューズ: "the universe pretty much loops on itself," suggests researcher; "it's cookies all the way down." ニューズ: minor cookie-related incident turns whole town to ashes; neighboring cities asked to chip in for reconstruction. ニューズ: is our media controlled by the cookie industry? This could very well be the case, says crackpot conspiracy theorist. ニューズ: cookies popular among all age groups, including fetuses, says study.; ニューズ: cookie-flavored random ニューズ: all-cookie restaurant opening downtown. Dishes such as braised cookies, cookie thermidor, and for dessert : crepes. ニューズ: cookies could be the key to random, says scientists. 'Building based' 1 Grandma　一人おばあさん (or 一グランマー) おばあさん：''「しっとりしたクッキーよ」'' おばあさん：''「私達は優しいおばあさん。」'' おばあさん：''"Indentured servitude."'' おばあさん：''「こっちへおいで。キスしてちょうだい。」'' おばあさん：''「もっとあなたに会いたいわ」'' おばあさん：''「電話してちょうだい…」'' 50 Grandmas　五十人おばあさん (or 五十グランマー) おばあさん：''"Absolutely disgusting."'' おばあさん：''"You make me sick."'' おばあさん：''"You disgust me."'' おばあさん：''"We rise."'' (「私たちがあがります。」(?) or 「私たちが帰ります。」 (?)) おばあさん：''「始まったわ。」'' おばあさん：''「すぐに、全部終わるわ。」'' おばあさん：''「あなたは、やめる事もできたでしょうに。」'' 1 Farm 一農場 (or 一ファーム) ニューズ: cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! ニューズ: cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! ニューズ: genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! ニューズ: free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. ニューズ: farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. 1 Factory 一工場 (or 一ファクトリー) ニューズ：クッキー工場が地球温暖化の原因となっています！ ニューズ: cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy! ニューズ: cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! ニューズ：クッキー工場でストライキが発生しました！労働者たちは給料をクッキーで支払うことをやめるよう求めています。 ニューズ: factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. 1 Mine (一クーキー坑 or 一マイン) (?) ニューズ：チョコレート鉱山で崩落が発生！ 2 and 1002 人の鉱夫が亡くなりました。 ニューズ：2 and 1002 人の鉱夫がチョコレート鉱山に閉じ込められました。 ニューズ: chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! ニューズ: chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! ニューズ: depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment　一シップメント ニューズ：クッキー交易の宇宙船の目的地となる、新しいチョコレート惑星が発見されました！ ニューズ: massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! ニューズ: space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! ニューズ: chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! ニューズ: ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemy Lab ニューズ: national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! ニューズ: chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. ニューズ：銀がホワイトチョコレートに変換できることが判りました！ ニューズ: defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. ニューズ: alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portal 一ポータル ニューズ: nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! ニューズ: dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! ニューズ：クッキー界への旅行が暇な若者の間で人気です！ 73%もの若者に浸透しています。 ニューズ: cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. ニューズ: "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine 一タイムマシン ニューズ: time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? ニューズ: タイムマシンが違法な時間旅行に使われました！ ニューズ: cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. ニューズ: various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of doug ニューズ: 「私は未来を見たことがある。」タイムマシンのオペレーター談。「そして、二度とそこへは行きたくなんかない。」" 1 Antimatter Condenser ニューズ: first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! ニューズ: "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. ニューズ: "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". Category:Translation Category:Translations